Talk:Luca's Jury Speech/@comment-32292013-20170814174423
One instant that did not involve Lee was your eviction. I knew for a fact Lee did not want you gone until later, and even preferred Dwayne to leave who was her target. For the sake of my own game, I took it upon myself to talk with others into getting you out. I feel like this proves how I went against Lee, let alone her involvement as doing this would have actually hurt her game a little by keeping Dwayne in, but it was a win win scenario for me- having someone I posed as a threat and having someone in Dwayne survive. I think if I was as heavily reliant and dependent on Lee as I am made out to be, I would have simply followed her lead in evicting Dwayne not at a time for my convenience, but for her own in Final 9. Another instant, or rather process, that did not involve Lee was ironically Malik. As the game progressed, I had to do a lot of assessing as to who I could end up with. Yes, there was Lee, but we all saw how me going to end with her would result in my for sure getting second, so I had to set myself up with someone I had a decent shot at even in the event I made it to F3, with or without Lee. Thus, I had to find a person who also would be willing to take me just to give myself more options. To go in depth with this here was my thought process: Hannah sadly died a lot sooner than I would have thought or considered so I had to cut any thoughts I had on that short. Despite some chats and also being, I didn’t see Hedger ever willing to take me to the end or let alone allow me into F3. Yourself, I had a few concerns about so it wouldn’t have worked out. Jake actually was in good with a lot of people and would have had the allies and numbers to pull a considerable win off. Nicol, I just was too late in making a decent connection with her, and she had other people she’d consider taking and rightfully so. Julia actually was another I kept going back and forth on. I knew she had a decent play and even thought on and off we were playing similarly, but it was difficult to see her taking me unless F3 was me, her and Lee and I just had a hard time seeing this happen. Loris, I felt I could have beat, but didn’t have the strong connection- plus I soon was aware of his and Lee’s F2. This left me with Malik or Dwayne. Dwayne and I did talk, although he had yet to win a competition, which I was going to need someone who had some grounds for one without coming off as the easier option to take over me. My growing connection with Malik and his trust fit the bill, I decided my endgame revolved around having a final that included Malik since I was confident this at least gave me a shot. I talked with Malik prior to F3 that we’d either get a form of jury statements or memory lane for one of the parts in hopes that he would focus on them. Did I luck out in having this outcome happen for me? I do believe luck had some involvement, but I don’t think it should change or discredit that I needed certain people to win at certain times, which included Julia needing to win POV when Lee didn’t need her to, Malik potentially winning when Lee didn’t need him to, and people voting in preferred methods in a way that favored me, whether it was with Lee or not. It was a long process, I can admit, but I was able to get the ending my game needed all the while maintaining the bonds and skills necessary to get to there and this process was not in support of Lee, but in opposition of her. Thanks and I hope this clears things up for you!